lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future!
Back to the Future! is a playable Back to the Future level in LEGO Dimensions that can be accessed upon purchase of the 71201 Level Pack. Level Pack Plot Marty McFly has been catapulted back to 1955's Hill Valley when an experiment by his eccentric scientist friend Doc Brown goes wrong, and he needs your help finding a way of traveling back to the future to rescue his friend! Level Pack Walkthrough Citizens in Peril * Lorraine Baines In the Enchantment Under the Sea bonus area, you can spot Lorraine on a large fish. You'll need a character with Magic Ability to hit the fish with a stick 3 times to save her. Rule Breaker * 140,000 Studs Abilities Needed to Complete the Level 100% * Laser Ability * Arcade Dock Ability * Dig Ability * Magic Ability * Drone Mazes Ability * Drill Ability * Grapple Ability * Atlantis Elemental Ability * Boomerang Ability Transcript See: Back to the Future!/Transcript Differences from the Movie * Unlike the main story, the DeLorean Time Machine remains small-scaled during cutscenes. * In the movie, the part where Doc shows Marty the DeLorean with putting Einstein in it and using a remote control to make it go to 88 mph. In the game, he shows him that the DeLorean goes on a treadmill rather than the road. * The Libyans kill Doc with a machine gun in the movie. In the game, they kill him with a baseball to the groin. * In the film, Marty travels to 1955, exits the barn, and Otis Peabody and the rest of his family try to kill him. In the game, Marty drives out of the barn and it's just Peabody who sees him. * Contrast to the film, Marty does not accidentally interfere with his parents' first meeting which means the Enchantment Under the Sea dance is omitted, though the dance appears in a hidden area along with Lorraine. * In the film, Marty tries to tell the truth to Doc by telling him all about how he had the idea for the Flux Capacitor. In the game, Marty shows him the footage of the DeLorean, which was also in the film. * The film shows Marty showing Doc the newspaper of the lightning storm that hit the Clock Tower, after Doc said, "A bolt of lightning. But, you never know where or when it's ever gonna strike." In the game, Marty just asks him where to get 1.21 gigawatts of electricity in 1955. And Doc shows the newspaper of how to get it: "From the lightning". * In the movie, Marty writes a note for Doc to open in 1985. In the game, he writes a shopping list. * In the film, after Marty returns to October 26, 1985 to get to Doc, it is shown Doc saved himself with a bulletproof vest. In the game, he saves himself with a baseball glove from the baseball. * In the film, Doc says, "Well, I figured... What the hell?". In the game, he says "Well, I figured, what the heck?"; this is probably altered to make the level more kid friendly and to be shortened. * After Marty breaks the Speaker in the game, he says "Not again", as if he's broken it before. This implies that the events of the first movie have already happened for Marty, and that he had simply time travelled back to before the events of the movie took place, which would explain how he already owns the Hoverboard. ** Despite this, Marty is still surprised at the events of what happens. Trivia * It is highly possible to play as Doc Brown in this level, even though Doc Brown is in danger for much of the level plot and Marty is the main protagonist of the story plot. * This is the first Level Pack level to have a plot based on a previous something related to its franchise before. The Mysterious Voyage of Homer, Ghostbusters!, A Book and a Bad Guy, Mission: Impossible, and The Goonies are the second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth. * A continuity error in this level is how Marty obtains the Hoverboard, which doesn't happen until the second movie in 2015, 30 years after the events of this level/the first movie. This may be a possible reference to the fact that the pack was released in 2015. Category:Levels Category:Back to the Future Levels Category:Back to the Future Category:Level Pack Levels Category:Index Category:Wave 1 Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Levels